knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
TRAGOVI BOSANSKIH HADŽIJA
autor: Đevad Koldžo STAZAMA HADŽI JUSUF LIVNJAKA Prvi odlazak na hadž iz Bosne zabilježen je 1557. godine, pune 94 godine nakon što su Turci u potpunosti zauzeli Bosnu i Hercegovinu. Taj prvi hadžija bio je neki Sarač Mehmed iz Šejh - Ferrahove mahale u Sarajevu (podatak iz lista "Preporod" od 15.06.1986. godine). Nije zabilježeno kada se vratio sa hadža niti kojim je putem hodio, a čak je nejasno i da li Sarač označava njegovo prezime ili njegovo zanimanje, kako je to tada bio običaj da se ljudi oslovljavaju. Hadži Jusuf Livnjak nije najstariji bosansko-hercegovački hadžija ( hadž je obavio 58 godina nakon spomenutog Sarač Mehmeda) ali je prvi koji je iza sebe ostavio pisani trag. Njegova životna želja je bila da posjeti sveta mjesta i mezarja islamskih velikana. U svom čuvenom putopisu je u opširnim detaljima opisao sve moguće lokalitete kroz koje je proputovao, od Bosne, Sarajeva i Skopja, preko Istanbula, sve do Aleksandrije i Kaira, i dalje do svetih mjesta u Arabiji, i nazad. Put je trajao godinu i deset dana, a cijelim putem Hadži Jusuf Livnjak je obilazio znamenita mjesta i opširno zapisivao svaki detalj svoga puta, uključujući manje i veće gradove i mjesta, sela i zaseoke, čak i konake u kojima je odsjedao i koja je vidio. Kada je stigao u Carigrad napisao je da nema ni riječi ni pera koji može opisati ovaj prelijepi grad, a pri dolasku u Mekku i Medinu od ushićenja je propjevao, pa opisao Harem-i Šerif, Mekam-i Ibrahim i Kabu u prelijepim stihovima. U svome dnevniku, kojeg je pisao na turskome jeziku, a kojeg je na bosanski jezik preveo Mehmed Mujezinović, ostavio je trajan dokument iz kojega smo prikupili podatke pomoću kojih smo načinili kartu sa svim stazama kojima se je kretao. Pretpostavlja se da se rodio zadnjih desetljeća 16. vijeka, no konkretna godina rođenja nije poznata. Postoji podatak da je sredinom 17 vijeka još uvjek bio živ, iz čega se može pretpostaviti da je hadž obavio najvjerojatnije u trećoj ili četvrtoj deceniji svoga života. O njegovoj najranijoj biografiji ostalo je veoma malo podataka, tek činjenice da mu se otac zvao Muhamed, a dva brata Hasan i Omer-efendija. Pridjevak Livnjak kod Jusufa izgleda kao prezime, no zapravo je odrednica Jusufovog livanjskog porijekla. OSNOVNI PODACI O PUTOVANJU HADŽI JUSUFA DATUM POLASKA: 20.06.1615. DATUM POVRATKA: 01.07.1616. VRIJEME NA PUTU: 375 dana DUŽINA RUTE: 8574,8 km, Prijevozna sredstva: Konj (Duvno - Sarajevo - Istanbul) Ladža (Istanbul - Rodos - Aleksandrija), Konj ili kamila (Aleksandrija -Rešid) Ladža (feluka) (Rešid - Kairo) Konj ili kamila (Kairo - Suec), Ladža (Suec - Janbu), Konj ili kamila (Janbu - Medina - EL Džuhva), Ladža (El Džuhva - Džida), Konj ili Kamila (Džida - Meka - Medina -Kairo, Aleksandrija), Ladža (Aleksandija - Rodos - Solun), Konj (Solun - Skopje - Sarajevo - Duvno) Za vrijeme putovanja hadži Jusuf je prenoćio u 119 različitih konaka. Ovu rutu sa sitnim izmjenama su bosanske hadžije koristile svo vrijeme Turske uprave u Bosni i Hercegovini. Pred sam kraj Turske uprave u Bosni, i par godina prije izbijanja tursko – ruskog rata, autorov predak hadži Mehmed Koldžo je obavio hadž koristeći rutu Sarajevo – Skoplje – Solun – Aleksandrija – Kairo – Džida – Meka. Istu rutu je koristio i u povratku. Hadž je obavio skupa sa svojom hanumom Razijom. Nije mi poznato da li je neka žena iz Bosne prije hadži Razije obavila hadž jer o tome nema pisanih podataka. Hadži Mehmed i hadži Razija su na put krenuli 13.11.1874. a vratili su se u kasnu jesen 1875. godine. Zanimljivo je i to da je hadži Mehmed u povratku sa hadža iz Bugarske sa sobom doveo i dvojicu vrsnih baštovana Bugara koji su godinama poslije obrađivali njegovo imanje. Slijede godine nestabilnosti posebno izbijanjem tursko – ruskog rata, kojeg je turska izgubila i berlinskog kongresa kojim je odlučeno da Austrougarska anektira Bosnu i Hercegovinu. Odluka berlinskog kongresa je u Bosni primljena sa nevjericom. Došlo je do velikih protesta, ali i do pripreme za oružani otpor. Jedan od glavnih organizatora bošnjačkog otpora prema Austro-Ugarskoj bio je hadžija Salih Vilajetović u narodu poznatiji kao hadži Lojo. Hadži Lojo je bio specifična osoba. Bio je hodža, hafiz i hadžija, divovskog rasta. O njemu su kružile nevjerojatne priče. Kada se vratio sa hadža, kažu da je na ulazu u Sarajevo nosio na leđima ogroman teret, kako bi se dodatnim žrtvovanjem još više približio Bogu. Drugi su opet govorili, da se na Romaniji hrvao sa medvjedom. Bio je izuzetno eksplozivna osoba, ali narod ga je volio, jer je uvijek branio islam. Kada je došla vijest o dolasku Austrijanaca, odmah se uključio u pripreme za rat. Bošnjaci pod hadži Lojinim zapovjedništvom su uspjeli potpuno razbiti Austrougarsku vojsku i nanijeti joj ogromne gubitke, nakon čega su se Austrijanci pregrupirali i udvostručili broj svojih vojnika. Hadži Lojo je ranjen, ali je i takav učestvovao u odbrani Sarajeva, i kada je ugušen svaki otpor i Austrijanci ovladali gradom, manji broj branitelja a sa njima i Hadži Lojo su se povukli ka istočnoj Bosni. Austrijanci su u Sarajevu streljali ili objesili15-ak najistaknutijih boraca protiv Austrijske agresije I to: sedam braće Mulića, Avdu Jabučicu, Sulju Kahvića, Mehmedagu Dalagiju, Ibrahimagu Hrgu, Mehu Odobašu i trojicu hadžija: h. Muhammeda Hadžijamakovića, h. Avdagu Halačevića I h. Mehagu Gaćanicu,. Prije nego što je obješen, Hadžijamaković je uspio raniti dvojicu austrijskih vojnika otevši im pušku. Hadži Lojo je sa svojom ranjenom nogom ležao u jednom selu kod Goražda. Noga se bila zagnojila, tako da nije mogao hodati. Jedne prilike su lokalni Srbi (na proglas austrijske nagrade za njegovo hapšenje) saznali, gdje se nalazi pa su htjeli da ga ubiju. Domaćin je zatvorio vrata, tako da je jedan od Srba htio ubiti Hadži Loju kroz dimnjak, ali kad je vidio njegov pogled, on se prepao i pobjegao. Hadži Lojo je na misteriozan način uspio pobjeći, ali ga je uskoro prijavio i izdao izvjesni Srbin po imenu Mićo Kojić. Kada su ga napokon dovezli u Sarajevo, smjestiše ga u bolnicu gdje su mu amputirali nogu. Unatoč tome, on je nakon nekoliko dana pobjegao i skoro godinu dana se sakrivao u jednom selu kod Sarajeva dok ga nije izdala jedna žena. Osuđen je na pet godina zatvora u Češkoj. Nakon zatvora mu je rečeno da se ne smije vratiti u Bosnu, pa je hadži Lojo za svoje boravište izabrao Meku . Tamo su ga dočekali kao velikog junaka. Hadži Lojo je preselio na Ahiret u Meki, gdje je i ukopan. Neka mu je vječni rahmet STAZAMA BOSANSKIH HADŽIJA U VRIJEME AUSTRO-UGARSKE UPRAVE Na berlinskome kongresu 1878. godine odlučeno je da Austrougarska monarhija izvrši aneksiju Bosne i Hercegovine. Par godina poslije aneksije u Bosni dolazi do stagnacije odlazaka na hadž, da bi već 1881. godine Bošnjaci ponovo krenuli put Meke i Medine.„Sarajevski list“ koji je izlazio u to vrijeme bilježi, a Mirsad Mahmutović u svojoj knjizi „Od Bosne do Arabije“ (izdanje El kalem 2001. god.) prenosi da je:1881. godine iz BiH otputovalo 25 hadžija. Kako su te godine hadžije većinom bili Visočaci, polazna tačka im je i bila Visoko. Nakon dvije godine pauze, kada nije zabilježen niti jedan odlazak na hadž, 1884. na hadž odlaze 54 osobe. U to vrijeme hadžije su na hadž odlazile preko Metkovića, odakle bi se sa ladžom prebacili do Trsta. U Trstu bi se ukrcavali na brod kojim bi se prebacili do Aleksandrije i dalje do Džide u Saudijskoj Arabiji. Važno je napomenuti da je Sueski kanal otvoren 1869. pa su brodovi mogli direktno ići za Saudijsku Arabiju.„Sarajevski list“ bilježi i da je 1893. godine veća grupa hadžija do Trsta putovala zasebnim vozom Bosanske željeznice, te da je iste godine jedna grupa hadžija otputovala kopnenim putem preko Bugarske i Turske, a i to da je 1903. 11 hadžija otputovalo na hadž preko Bosanskog Broda, Beograda i Istanbula.Iz godine u godinu sve do 1908. godine Bošnjaci odlaze put Meke, a onda dolazi do zastoja u odlascima na hadž.Tih godina svijetom se širila epidemija kolere, i cijeli svijet je izgledao kao bure baruta koje je svakoga trenutka trebalo da eksplodira u svjetski rat, a koji će označti i propast Austrougarske monarhije, i naznačiti dolazak nove, za Bošnjake još gore uprave: Kraljevine Jugoslavije. U slijedećem dijagramu je prikazan broj hadžija iz Bosne koji su odlazili na hadž u vrijeme Austro – Ugarske uprave (prema podacima iz „Sarajevskog lista“ a koje prenosi Mirsad Mahmutović). U nastavku je prikazana ruta kojom su hodočasnici iz BiH najčešće odlazili na hadž u vrijeme Austrougarske uprave. OSNOVNI PODACI O PUTOVANJU HADŽIJA IZ BIH ZA VRIJEME AUSTROUGARSKE UPRAVE DATUM POLASKA: obično 2. ili 3. Shevvala (2. ili 3. dan Ramazanskoga Bajrama) DATUM POVRATKA: 30 – 60 dana poslije obavljenog hadžda VRIJEME NA PUTU: 100 do 160 dana DUŽINA RUTE: 7608,4 km, Prijevozna sredstva: Konj ili voz (Sarajevo - Metković) Brod (Metković - Trst), Brod (Trst - Aleksandrija) Konj ili kamila (Kairo - Suec), Brod (Suec - Džida) Konj ili Kamila (Džida - Mekka - Medina - Mekka), Brod (Džida – Suec) Konj ili kamila (Suec – Aleksandrija) Brod (Aleksandrija - Trst)Brod - (Trst - Metković), Konj ili voz (Metković - Sarajevo ) STAZAMA BOSANSKIH HADŽIJA U VRIJEME KRALJEVINE SHS Ne postoje podaci o broju hadžija koji su u to vrijeme kretali na hadž iz BiH, ali na osnovu podataka koje iznosi Mirsad Mahmutović, a odnose se na broj hadžija iz cijeloga svijeta, može se zaključiti da se svijet nije ni oporavio od prvog svjetskog rata a već je došla velika ekonomska kriza, a brzo poslije toga i drugi svjetski rat. Posebno je interesantan podatak da je 1926. na hadžu bilo 96312 hadžija iz cijeloga svijeta, da bi 1939. na hadž stiglo samo 9024 hodočasnika. Prema dostupnim podacima, između dva rata hadž je obavilo manje od 50 Bosanaca i Hercegovaca. Na žalost nitko od njih nije ostavio zapis kojim bi smo mogli rekonstruirati njihovu rutu na putu za Mekku, ali je gotovo sigurno da su koristili rutu preko Soluna i (ili) rutu preko Istanbula. STAZAMA BOSANSKIH HADŽIJA U VRIJEME KOMUNISTIČKE VLADAVINE Drugi svjetski rat je uzrokovao potpun prekid odlazaka na hadž kako iz Bosne tako gotovo iz cijeloga svijeta.Od 1945. godine do 1948. nije zabilježen niti jedan odlazak na hadž iz ovih krajeva, ako se ne računa par hadžija koji su izbjegli od komunističkog režima pa su hadž obavili sa polaskom iz Turske, odnosno Italije. Godine 1949. tadašnji reis-l-ulema Ibrahim ef. Fejić sa svoja 4 suradnika odlazi na hadž. Ovaj prvi zvaničini poslijeratni odlazak na hadž predstavlja prekretnicu, pa je od 1949. do 1960. godine, hadž obavilo oko 180 Bošnjaka, s tim što su do 1954. godine hadžije na hadž odlazile individualno a od 1954. godine počinju organizirani odlasci na hadž. Te 1954. godine na hadž je otišlo ukupno 11 hadžija. U svojoj knjizi „Od Bosne do Arabije“ Mirsad Mahmutović piše da su ove hadžije putovale brodom „Romanija“ koji je krenuo iz Rijeke za Hong Kong, a zatim do Libanona i Saudijske Arabije“.Ako je ovaj podatak tačan da je brod prvo plovio za Hong Kong a tek po tome za Saudijsku Arabiju, onda je ovo najduža ruta kojom su neke bosanske hadžije otišle na hadž. Otkričem nafte na prostorima Arabije i njenom intenzivnom eksploatacijim, do tada nomadska država Saudijska Arabija započinje nagli razvoj. Tih godina su izgrađene mreže modernih puteva i nekoliko aerodroma. Od 1966. dolazi do značajnog povećanja broja hadžija sa ovih prostora. Tih godina organizaciju hadža je vodila Beogradska turistička agencija „Putnik“ uz nadzor IZ-a.Zbog čestih ratova na Bliskome istoku ruta kojom se putovalo je morala biti nešto duža. Rahmetli Hadži Šaban Koldžo je tih godina kao uposlenik Agencije „Putnik“ 4 puta obavio hadž. Prema njegovim riječima autobusi su polazili iz Sarajeva i ruta je dalje išla preko: Orašja, Beograda, Niša, Sofije, Edrena (Turska), Istanbula, Eski Šehera, Konje, Adane, pa dalje kroz Siriju i Irak, preko Mosula, Bagdada, Basre, Kuvajta, Rijada, Taifa do MEKKE. Tadašnji autobusi nisu imali klima uređaje, ali su zato sva nabrojena mjesta prema riječima hadži Šabana ujedno bili i konaci. Većinom se spavalo u hotelima ali bi ponekada kada bi vozači osjetili prevelik umor jednostavno zaustavili autobuse uz put i tu napravili logore u kojima bi prenoćili i malo se okrijepili. Od 1969. na hadž se počelo ići i sa avionom. Polazni aerodrom je bio Beograd, a letjelo se avionima „Karavela“ kompanije „JAT“. Hadži Šaban je svoj posljednji hadž obavio baš sa avionom, koji je letio iz Beograda za stari aerodrom u Jeddi. 1974. godine Saudijska Arabija je započela a 1980. godine završila izgradnju modernog aerodroma „King Abdul Aziz“ u Jeddi sa posebnim Hadždž terminalom. Hadži Šaban Koldžo je preselio na Ahiret 27.01.2009. , ali uvijek ću pamtiti njegove priče o „čupanju autobusa potonulih u pustinjski pijesak“, „hlađenju vode kroz prozor autobusa“ „večeri sa upraviteljem Mekke“ i mnoge druge.Neka mu je vječni rahmet. U slijedećoj tabeli je dat prikaz broja hadžija BIH u periodu 1960. – 1991. godina, prema podacima preuzetim iz knjige „Od Bosne do Arabije“ Mirsada Mahmutovića. OSNOVNI PODACI O PUTOVANJU HADŽIJA IZ BIH NA HADŽ AUTOBUSIMA ZA VRIJEME KOMUNISTIČKOG REŽIMA 1945.- 1990. DATUM POLASKA: obično 15. ili 16. Zu-l-ka'de VRIJEME NA PUTU: 54 DANA DUŽINA RUTE: 10184,4 km, Prijevozna sredstva: Autobus SUVREMENE STAZE BOSANSKIH HADŽIJA Na ramazanski Bajram 1992. godine na Bosnu i Hercegovinu je izvršena brutalna agresija. U slijedećih par mjeseci došlo je do neviđenih razaranja i ubijanja bošnjačkog stanovništva, a glavni grad Sarajevo je ostao u potpunome okruženju. Mada se odlazak na hadž u to vrijeme činio nemoguć, ipak je uz pomoć Visokog Saudijskog Komiteta već slijedeće godine organizovan odlazak na hadž za 460 Bosanaca i Hercegovaca. Hadžije su najprije na raznorazne načine prebacivane do Zagreba odakle su posebnim avionom kralja Fahda (Boeing 747 Jubmo Jet) letjeli do Jedde. Ove hadžije su bili gosti Kralja Fahda i u Mekki su dočekani kao heroji. VSK je nastavio sa organizacijom hadža iz Bosne sve do 1999. godine. Od 1996. do 1999. organizaciju hadža zajedno sa VSK vodi i ured za hadž IZ BiH, a od 2000. g. Ured za hadž postaje ekskluzivni organizator odlazaka na hadž zajedno sa još nekoliko agencija koje su dobile saglasnost IZ BIH. Od tada do danas hadž se obavlja sa dva prijevozna sredstva: Autobusom Avionom Putovanje na hadž autobusom je nešto jeftinije ali je i puno teže. Autobusi u jednome pravcu voze 9 dana od čega se samo 4 noći spava u hotelima (dvije u Istanbulu, jedna u Mersinu na jugu Turske i Jedna u Ammanu), a sve ostalo je noćna vožnja. Uz to jako puno vremena autobusi zbog silne papirologije te korumpiranosti i bezobrazluka carinika ostaju na graničnim prijelazima. Kada se sve ovo uzme u obzir, kao i trošak koji će hadžija napraviti za 18 dana koliko je putovanje autobusom na hadž duže nego putovanje avionom, postavlja se pitanje da li je ono jeftinije, s obzirom da se cijena razlikuje za oko 500 eura. Treba naglasiti i to da prema saznanjima do kojih sam ja došao, naše hadžije su hadžije iz najudaljenijeg mjesta a koje na hadž dolaze autobusom. Relacija kojom se putuje je slijedeća: Sarajevo, Orašje, Niš, Solun, Istanbul, Mersin, Damask, Amman, Medina – Mekka, a od ove godine je nešto kraća jer će konvoj autobusa iz Sarajeva ići preko Višegrada, a konvoj iz Tuzle preko Rače i na taj način će zaobići Hrvatsku i skratiti put za oko 120 km. Ono što treba navesti kao prednost putovanja autobusom je putovanje od Medine do Mekke u dužini od 480 km, s obzirom da će hadžije koje su u Medinu došle avionom do Mekke putovati daleko lošijim autobusima. Kada je u pitanju putovanje na hadž avionom, često su se javljali problemi kako u odlasku tako i u povratku, pa su hadžije znale i po nekoliko dana čekati na polijetanje aviona. Razlog za ove probleme je uglavnom velika gužva na aerodromu u Jeddi, mada je nekoliko puta do kašnjenja došlo i zbog greške avio-prijevoznika koji je prevozio naše hadžije. Posljednjih godina naše hadžije prevozi Tuniški avio prevoznik „Nouvel Air“, a odredišni aerodrom više nije Jedaah već aerodrom „Kralj Abdul Aziz“ u Medini. Čini se da ovaj spoj odabira novog avio prijevoznika, kao i aerodrom koji se nalazi na destinaciji gdje su naše hadžije i smještene (Jedaah je od Medine udaljena 612 km) u mnogome olakšao putovanje. U ovo se prošle godine i sam uvjerio pisac ovih redaka, jer smo po slijetanju aviona u našem hotelu bili nakon manje od pola sata. Prilikom povratka hadžija u Bosnu koristi se aerodrom u Jeddi koji je od Mekke udaljen 88 km. Na ovom aerodromu koji je jedan od najvećih na svijetu vlada velika gužva i kašnjenje od 5 - 6 i više sati je normalna pojava, iz razloga što na ovom aerodromu transfer čeka oko 1,5 miliona hadžija. Svi oni koji misle da je danas otići i obaviti hadž patnja treba da razmisle zašto se riječi rahmet i zahmet, kada se pišu na arapskom jeziku razlikuju u samo jednoj tački i na nama je da se opredijelimo. Onima koji se opredjele za zahmet predlažem da ponovo pročitaju početak ovog teksta gdje je opisano putovanje na hadždž rahmetli hadži Jusufa Livnjaka i odmah će shvatiti zašto ja mislim da je danas hadž rahmet i rahatluk. OSNOVNI PODACI O PUTOVANJU HADŽIJA IZ BIH NA HADŽ AUTOBUSIMA U DANAŠNJE VRIJEME. DATUM POLASKA: obično 20. Zu-l-ka'de VRIJEME NA PUTU: 34 - 36 DANA DUŽINA RUTE: 9818,0 km. OSNOVNI PODACI O PUTOVANJU HADŽIJA IZ BIH NA HADŽ AVIONIMA U DANAŠNJE VRIJEME: DATUM POLASKA: obično 27,28 i 29. Zu-l-ka'de VRIJEME NA PUTU: 16 - 19 DANA DUŽINA RUTE: 7314,0 km.